peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Swearing At Motorists
Swearing At Motorists are a minimal rock duo from Daytona, Ohio: original members were Dave Doughman (vocals, guitars, etc) and drummer Don Thrasher (ex-Guided By Voices), who was replaced in 2000 by Joseph Siwinski. Their website proclaims them to be "the world's local band...critically acclaimed and commercially unsuccessful since 1995." The name came from a poster for a fake band, and Doughman jokingly wrote it on a cassette of home recordings given to friends, but it stuck. Following repeated plays by JP, they signed to the Secret Canadian label with which they stayed until 2006. The previous year Doughman had relocated to Berlin and recruited a new drummer, Martin Boeters: they split after one final album but reformed in 2014. Doughman once challenged the White Stripes to see who could put on a better show but never received a reply. Links to Peel The band's lo-fi approach appealed to John and their debut on his show, Valentine's Day Massacre, was from a Darla compilation featuring other bands with a similar sound: one of these, Fuck, would prove to be a staple of his show. SAM were played until the end of 2000: their change of drummer coincided with this. His promotion of them did not go unnoticed by the band, as he is mentioned on their website. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *28 September 1996: Valentines Day Massacre (v/a album - Little Darla Has A Treat For You Volume 5, Indian Summer 1996) Darla *21 May 1997: 'Painfully Obvious (7 inch - Tuesday's Pretzel Night)’ Spare Me Records *29 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Painfully Obvious (7"-Tuesday's Pretzel Night)' (Spare Me) (JP: 'It's on Spare Me Records of Staten Island if you can track it down. Well I mean it is, even if you can't track it down.') *04 June 1997: 'All The Presidents Men (7" - Tuesday's Pretzel Night)' (Spare Me) He originally played a track from Penthouse instead for some seconds before correcting it *03 December 1997: Bars Close (LP - The Fear Of Low Flying Clouds) Spare Me Records *30 November 1999: Creature Of Habits (Theme From The Big Spill) (Album: More Songs From The Mellow Struggle) Secretly Canadian *15 December 1999: 'East Of Beloxi (CD-Songs From The Mellow Struggle)' (Strictly Canadian) *16 December 1999 (Radio Eins): 'East Of Biloxi' (CD-Songs From The Mellow Struggle)' (Strictly Canadian) *05 September 2000: Flying Pizza (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *14 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Dog With The Lampshade Head (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *21 September 2000: Thin Man From North Main (album - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian SC32 *27 September 2000: Dog With The Lampshade Head (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *28 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Inadvertent Christmas Song (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *05 October 2000: Maybe Zorro (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *12 October 2000 (Radio Eins): Dog With The Lampshade Head (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *02 November 2000 (Radio Eins): Talking Pictures (LP - Number Seven Uptown) Secretly Canadian *21 December 2000 (Radio Eins): East Of Biloxi (CD-Songs From The Mellow Struggle)' (Strictly Canadian) External Links *Wikipedia *AllMusic *Discogs *Homepage Category:Artists